micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:St.Charlian Observer - 17/09/2009
Official Erusian Response What follows is the official response of the Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia to an article printed in the St.Charlian Observer on September 17th 2009 Government and People of the Federal Republic of St.Charlie, For many months, the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia and the Federal Republic of St.Charlie have enjoyed strong bilateral ties and mutual relations. All though our nations have never been allies and have at times been hesitant to take our diplomatic relationship to such a high level, we have always enjoyed a state of mutual friendship and diplomatic support. We have signed a treaty of mutual non-aggression and respect, worked together intermicronationally and enjoyed fruitful relations. The Erusian National Communist Party and the St.Charlian Socialist Movement have also long been mutual friends and supporters, whilst respecting the terms of the non-aggression treaty that forbids us from intervening in one another's internal affairs without permission. In spite of these relations, on September 17th 2009 the St.Charlian Observer - a government owned and operated publication within the Federal Republic - published a story titled "Confessions of an Erusian Legislator". This story was a false, slanderous and politically offensive piece of anti-Communist propaganda sponsored and endorsed by the government of Alexander Reinhardt, filled with abhorrent and disgusting lies about the Erusian nation. In the article, the so-called confession of a member of the National People's Assembly of the DPRE is presented in the form of a letter sent to the offices of the Observer. This article portrays the Democratic People's Republic as a corrupt and oppressive nation with few political freedoms or civil libreties, attacking the very heart of not only Erusian society but Erusian democracy. The story that has appeared on the page of your newspaper is nothing more than a deliberative and calculated attack on the Erusian People and their democratically elected government. The people responsible for this article did not even try to confirm any of their facts, did not seek out the response of the Central people's Government, yet they present the story as unquestionable and absolute truth with only the identity card of an ENCP member as proof for their slander. Despite what this anti-Communist propaganda may tell you, the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia is a fair and free democratic state. While we may not be democratic in the same sense as you are - in that we have only one political party - the claims in the article are intended to attack and undermine that democracy. Our citizens enjoy the same rights and freedoms you do, and our legislature is completely free and open. The claims of this apparent legislator are carefully constructed lies, as the other ten members of the National People's Assembly would tell you. All elections are free and fair, and all decisions of the Assembly are made in a deliberative and democratic manner without any influence from the Party. Perhaps the worst thing of all about these disgusting lies is that they have been printed by a man who we once called Comrade, Magnus de Amis, the deputy leader of the St.Charlian Socialist Movement. He has betrayed both the Erusian nation and the Erusian people by his actions. He has shattered the relationship between the SCSM and the ENCP, just as Reinhardt has shattered the relationship between the DPRE and the Federal Republic of St.Charlie. Diplomatic relations between our nations have been irreperably damaged by this treachery. The Democratic People's Republic henceforth withdraws from the non-aggression pact in response to St.Charlie's direct violation of its terms, and demands that the government of St.Charlie immediately recall all copies of this edition of the Observer and issue a full official apology to the Democratic People's Republic. Furthermore, we demand that the government surrender the identity of the legislator they claim gave them this story. St.Charlian Official Response First af all, the St.Charlian Observer isn't a "political-party" newspaper, secondly, I contacted the Prime Minister a few minutes ago, and he said that the article has been reported on the Observer because this confession arrived at the headquarters of our newspaper. However, as First Ambassador, I want to clarify that there's no reasons to break Treaty between our nations. I remember you that in St.Charlie exists the freedom of press, rather than break the Treaty, it would be interesting if your government would be interviewed by our newspaper to belie eventually what's been written. Finally, always as First Ambassador, I ask that the Treaty won't be broken. James Matthias Lunam First Ambassador of St.Charlie --Pdpjdr 12:52, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Uncensored As of August 14, 2010, the St.Charlian Prime Minister officially authorizes the re-publication of the article "Confessions of an Erusian Legislator". Enjoy your reading. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 13:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC)